Clay (MA)
Clay (クレイ Kurei) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. Son of the president. A shy boy with soft voice, Clay spends his time tending to many types of flowers in the town. He has a open heart and cares deeply of the residents in Full Moon Town, always making sure everyone is in good health. As the player becomes closer to Clay, he acts more sweet and becomes fairly comfortable around her, stuttering less and being more open to voicing his opinions as well as thoughts. 'Schedule' Before Married / After Married to Misty Married to the Player 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart (Gift) Exit your house in the morning and you will see Ash standing there. The following conversation will take place... Clay: "Hello, how are you?" (Pulls out a Spring Perfume) "It's not much, but this is a special herb that can keep you alert. You can make tea out of it." 2 Hearts (Another Gift) Exit your house in the morning and you will see Ash standing there for another gift. The following conversation will take place... Clay: "Hello. How are you today?" (Pulls out a Spaghetti) "This is from my mom's home-made cooking. Do you want it?" The player must give Clay a '''Rosary of Love' to see the rest of his heart events.'' 3 Hearts (Date) Upon waking up in the morning, Clay will stop by the player's house and ask if she is free for lunch. If the player accepts, be sure to show up on Full Moon Beach at 16:00 (cannot be triggered if one shows up late). Clay: "Good afternoon. Well, let's eat." Player: (Smiles) Clay: "I hope the taste agrees with you. I'm not really good about my cooking abilities... please eat as much as you want." 4 Hearts (Confession) Clay will confess his feelings for the player. "I have been feeling a bit... strange lately." "Can't stop thinking about you..." "I finally realised that I am... in love with you..." Blurb: So, what will you say if Clay has feelings for you? 'Rival Events' 1 Heart Friends *Walk from Crossroads to Full Moon Town *Any day of the week *12:00 to 15:00 *Sunny weather *Clay (Boy Player) or Misty (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Clay: I brought this. It's red, the same as your clothing. I thought it would suit you. Misty: (Takes a Red Rose) It's beautiful. But why are you giving it to me? Clay: Because I... I'm in love with you. Misty: That's not a feeling that goes on forever, is it? Even if we pledge our love and get married, there will be times when we hate each other so much we won't want to see the other's face... Clay: ! Misty: I can't believe what you just said... Clay: What can I do so you will believe me? Misty: I don't know. There's no such thing as love that lasts forever. Clay: Are you afraid to believe? Misty: I'm... scared. Clay: I won't give up! Misty: ! Clay: Okay. I'm sorry too. (Both smile) 2 Hearts Date *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Clay (Boy Player) or Misty (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Misty wants to take Clay on a date. If the player accepts, she will ask him to go out together on the Beach. If the player rejects, there is no change and Aria will be okay. 3 Hearts Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Clay (Boy Player) or Misty (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is male and upon leaving his house in the morning, Clay confides about her crush on Misty. Because we are friends, he asks for their advice. Encouraging Clay will make him relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Misty himself, discourage him. This same event happens reversely if the player is female. 4 Hearts Proposal *Restaurant *Any day of the week *10:00 to 12:00 *Sunny weather *Clay (Boy Player) or Misty (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Misty: Look what I found! Clay: What? I can't do this here! Let's go somewhere else. (At the mountaintop) Clay: It's a beautiful Flower Jewel... Are you really happy? Do you want to marry me? Misty: Sure! Clay: ...I'm delighted! So, so delighted!♥ This is like a dream come true!♪ Misty: I knew you'd like it! One question: when is the wedding? Clay: Yank it out already... OH! One week later, isn't it? Misty: Yank it out?! I mean... um, sorry. Let's be happy, though! Clay: Of course!♥ This is the best day ever!♫ (The two blushes) 'Rival Marriage' A dream will occur upon going to bed on the 6th day, in which Clay and Misty will ask that the player must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to witness Clay and Misty's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 30 days after any rival couple are married, the two pairing will enter the player's dream announcing that Misty is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at the player's dream again, telling that they will have a child. For Clay and Misty, the two have a daughter named Annette. 'Trivia' *Clay is voiced by Yōko Hikasa in Japanese version, Katie Crown in English. **This makes him the only one of several bachelors to be voiced by a woman. The other Ashton, Johan, Felix, Terry, and Mario (although Johan is voiced by a man in English, making his voice a little deeper). Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Academy characters Category:Bachelors Category:Males